


Can You Feel The Love Tonight

by Azdaema



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, OT4, Team Cockroach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema
Summary: Jason proclaims his love for the quad via awkward metaphors.





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight

"Tahani," Jason said, "You're so smart, like Nala from _The Lion King_."

"Chidi," Jason continued, turning to him. "You're so wise. Like Rafiki from _The Lion King!"_

"Eleanor; you're so clever, like Shenzi from—"

 _"The Lion King?"_ Eleanor finished expectantly.

" _Yes!_ See this is what I _mean!_ You guys know me so well!"

Chidi chuckled under his breath. Eleanor rolled her eyes, as her face split into a grin. Tahani shook her head softly, smiling as she did so. "We love you too, Jason darling."

Jason beamed at them— _fork_ , that _smile_.

"Yeah," Chidi agreed, taking Jason's hand. "We do."

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished season 1 of The Good Place and _fork_ I ship them. I know the more obvious ships are Chidi/Eleanor/Tahani and Jason/Janet, but that feels mean to me, like Jason is being left out. So no, not an OT3: OT4 it is!!


End file.
